


A dentist's job is a dirty one.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is crushing on him, Crack, Crack Fic, DLDR, Dentist, Dentist!Merlin, Dirty Talk, Dirty?, Dom!Merlin, Don't Like Don't Read, Find out, Friends will help you convince your dentist to talk dirty to you, Funny, Good Friends, IT IS NOT MY IDEA, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Odd request, Porn, Sexy, Silly, So is Merlin, anxious!arthur, anyway I hope you enjoy, client!arthur, not my idea, otp prompts, sub!Arthur, that's just how good friends can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Imagine your OTP…Person 1 is terrified of the dentist and Person 2 and 3 is forcing Person 1 to go to the dentist.This is super funny if your OTP has a submissive/dominant and the dominant is the dentist.Dentist Merlin is confronted with a strange request from Arthur's friends. Apparently Arthur hates dentists cleaning his teeth and the only way he will be able to sit through it is if Merlin says dirty things to him.(This is not my prompt but i changed it up a bit to suit my story. Their tumblr page is called: OTP Prompts and Fanfic Ideas.)





	A dentist's job is a dirty one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT my idea. It comes from the tumblr page: OTP Prompts and Fanfic Ideas.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and have a good day.

“Ok so…the only way Arthur is going to be able to sit through getting his teeth cleaned by you is if you uh….act like a dom to him.” Gwaine said, his expression pained as he looked at the dentist who had stopped getting his new and clean tools together, staring at the man with a surprised expression. 

“I’m sorry, I might have misheard you, what was it again?” He asked, offering the man a polite smile as he turned back to the tools.

“Y…You didn’t…Arthur, uh…our mate here…he hates dentists, can’t stand the sounds, sitting for nearly an hour and it’s all very uncomfortable for him so it’s best if you…talk like a dom to him? Throw in dirty talking? It really…really helps him.” Gwaine says as he moves his hands up and down slightly for emphasis as Arthur sits on the chair, gripping the armrests tightly. 

The dentist sighed deeply. “This is a big request you know.”

“We do know and we would really appreciate it if you would comply with his wishes. Arthur’s…probably so mortified himself so that’s why he’s silent. We will pay you a good tip, Arthur’s already got it in his pocket.” Percival said, standing next to Gwaine, his hands in his back pocket, he only did that if he was feeling uncomfortable. 

“I once had a man here that was flipping me off the whole time because it calmed him down….so I guess this is better somehow…” The dentist said as he put the tray on his table. “Alright…I’ll keep an open mind and will allow this to happen but you both have to stay in the waiting room. I would like to have my dignity intact…”

They both flashed him a bright grin before Gwaine rushed over and shook his hand. “Oh thank you, thank you…uh…Mr?”

“Emrys…” He smiled before Gwaine backed away.

“Well, Mr Emrys we will leave you both to it.” He said before waving Arthur goodbye. Percival followed him and closed the door. 

Merlin sighed and put on new gloves before going to Arthur. “Should we start? Are you comfortable? Oh uh…safe word?”

Arthur let out a deep sigh he was holding in and turned to look at Merlin, shy. “Red for stop…Green for go…”

Emrys nodded. “You can relax now, I’ll take good care of you.”

Arthur blinked, blushing and Merlin pulled up his mask and pushed his glasses further up his nose before sitting on his seat. 

“Ok. I’m going to begin the uh…dirty talk then.” Merlin said and Arthur gulped and nodded, he already looked relaxed, his shoulders weren’t tense and his hands weren’t gripping the handles anymore. 

“Can I just say one thing?” Arthur asked. 

Merlin nodded. “Yes?”

“I…I’m sorry about this, I’m usually fine with so many other things but dentists…I hate it….ever since I was a kid…I guess one visit traumatized me and I can’t shake it off. I just go mad, I nearly punched my last dentist so I changed to you…I-I promise I won’t…punch you, I mean. Just…thank you for this…gods you must think I’m an utter child. I just…get so anxious…I don’t know why.” Arthur said, feeling ashamed. 

Merlin smiled. “It’s alright. Everyone has his or her fears. But if you do punch me I will have to get security to escort you out. But if you do behave yourself then I’ll do my best to help keep you calm. I promise, I’m a quick dentist, you’ll be out in thirty minutes if you comply. Also don’t feel embarrassed, this request is rather tame to the other ones I’ve heard.”

Arthur nodded. 

“Then I’ll begin the scene…that is how you say it right?” Merlin asked as he pressed a button and Arthur’s chair moved till it was in an upright bed. 

“Yes…” Arthur gulped. 

“Ok…let’s see now…it’s just a cleaning session so you don’t need to worry about injections or ripping of teeth but if I do see something that needs a filling then I’ll need to schedule a time for that but it won’t be today.” Merlin informed him and moved the light closer and inspected Arthur’s teeth. 

“Ok…ok…good thing about this is that you can’t talk back…. much at least…not when I’ve got this fat thing inside of your pretty little mouth.” Merlin said, his expression serious but his tone cocky. 

Arthur shifted slightly in the chair. 

“Don’t move much or I’ll accidently choke you…but I guess that won’t be a problem for you will it? You like to choke on this fat thing inside you….don’t you?” He purred out and Arthur closed his eyes. 

“What? Too embarrassed to look at me in the eyes? Are you that much of a whore that you can’t face me?” Merlin asked and huffed lightly and Arthur’s member twitched in his pants. 

Arthur felt the man begin to clean his teeth and he frowned at the noises and the water. Arthur let out a small, frustrated sound when a little bit of water splashed on his face. 

“Don’t like my cum on your face? Usually you’re begging for it.” Merlin said, his voice was lower now and he shifted closer and Arthur stared into his blue eyes. 

“Ah…did you used to have braces, Arthur?” Merlin asked and the man slowly nodded.

“There’s still glue attached to the ends, you must have had a very shitty dentist before me…you dirty whore, how many have you been to already?” Merlin asked coyly. 

Arthur couldn’t help but moan and he blinked, shocked. 

“You like that don’t you?” Merlin said confidently as he chipped away at the glue. 

Arthur gripped the handles tightly; his boner was becoming more visible. 

“Such crooked teeth you got there…but it adds to your personality I guess…looks cute…” Merlin said. 

Arthur couldn’t help but smile a little, if you could even call it a smile with how wide open his mouth was. 

Merlin noticed this. “Do you like me praising you, whore?”

Arthur nodded slightly. 

“Don’t get too used to it.” Merlin said. “You haven’t been flossing have you?”

Arthur shook his head and Merlin got the last glue out, his suction tube was moving around and Arthur squirmed. 

“See it as my mouth…sucking on your tongue…” Merlin said. 

“Sh…waa…ough….” Arthur managed to get out.

“Small mouth? How dare you.” Merlin said and Arthur felt the suction move along his tongue and he shivered. 

Arthur frowned at him. 

“Ah, your wondering how I know what your saying right?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur nodded. 

“Didn’t I tell you I was fluent in open mouth talk?” Merlin asked seriously and Arthur laughed.

Merlin smiled and continued to work on it. “Ah…what a good whore you are…no cavities….fuck, your making me wet here.”

“Haw….weeeeh?” Arthur asked. 

“Very….very wet.” Merlin said slowly and moved away, putting the mirror down and got his other tools ready. 

“I’m going to polish you up real good…not that you deserve it…you don’t floss, that’s a bad thing to hear…how will you be good to me…. because I won’t forgive you if you don’t beg first….” Merlin said as he moved closer. 

“Fuck.” Arthur swore and blinked, panting slightly. “I’ll…. keep still and do what you say, Oh! I’ll also floss for now on.”

“Good start…now sit back and let me work my magic on you.” Merlin said and put plastic glasses on Arthur and began to polish his teeth thoroughly. Arthur frowned at the sensation. 

“I’m sorry…my beautiful little whore….it’ll be over soon and I’ll give you a reward.” He said, his musk was stronger this time as it wafted towards Arthur. 

Arthur nodded a little. 

“Good…. your doing so, so well…I’m proud of you.” Merlin said meaningfully and Arthur shifted, his member wasn’t going down. 

Eventually Merlin finished putting a second coating on before leaning towards Arthur’s ear and hushed. “I used the good stuff just for you.”

Merlin then got out floss before going to Arthur. “Now…I’ll show you how it’s done…” He said before flossing Arthur’s teeth. 

Arthur felt more relaxed, it didn’t hurt as much as it did with the other dentist, he could tell Merlin was being gentle with him and he blushed because of it. 

Merlin then got out the water sprayer again before cleaning out his mouth and teeth. “Sorry….I made you a little wet there again….”

“Naoo….cooohnghhanging…” Arthur got out.

“Good little whore.” Merlin said gleefully and eventually got out a mouthwash and poured it into a small cup and handed it to Arthur, moving the chair back. 

“Alright, all done.” Merlin said and took his gloves off. “Oh…wait…I need to end the scene don’t I?”

Arthur looked at him, his mouth full of mouthwash and suddenly spat out a bit before covering his mouth. 

Merlin chuckled. “Basin is behind me.” He said, pulling off his mask.

Arthur got up and washed his mouth out before looking at Merlin as he put his tools to the side. 

“Thank you…thank you so much.” Arthur said and took out a wad of cash before handing it to Merlin who looked at him, shocked. 

“Uh, shouldn’t we end the scene first?” He asked. 

Arthur gulped and nodded. 

“Then, as the dom…I end the scene. We are now in our real life…you are Mr Pendragon and I am your dentist again…are you…uh…back?” Merlin asked. 

“Yes.” Arthur nodded eagerly. “I…I don’t know what to say.”

Merlin looked down and blushed. “Oh…your friend hasn’t gone down yet.”

“M…My friend?” Arthur asked and looked down before gasping and covered his erection, blushing furiously. 

Merlin giggled a little and waved a hand. “It’s ok…it was bound to happen, it…it happens to the best of us. Here.” He took out a towel and wrapped it around Arthur’s waist. “Bathroom is to the left…..” He said before smirking. “Try not to think of me ok?” He asked and winked.

Arthur choked and shuffled away and locked the bathroom door before putting the towel down and unbuckled his jeans before shoving them and his pants down and leaned over the toilet before jerking off, his mouth open as his mind was flooded by Merlin’s face and eyes. 

He jerked forwards, cumming and groaned before flushing the toilet. He cleaned himself up and dressed before shyly going back to Merlin who was busy taking out new tools, the old ones gone.

“Here…it’s clean.” Arthur said and handed it to Merlin who put it in a basket. 

“Well….Arthur you are in good health teeth wise, but you need to floss ok?” Merlin asked. 

He nodded. “Yes…yes of course.”

“Also thank you for the money…I’m glad I could be of assistance…” Merlin flashed him a bright grin. 

Arthur smiled back. “Yes…uh…” He gulped. “You really did calm me down, thank you.”

“My pleasure, Arthur.” He said. “Goodbye now.”

“Wait….what about my reward?” Arthur asked. 

“Oh…right.” Merlin said and got out a lolly and handed it to Arthur. “Suck on this on the way home and think of me ok?”

Arthur bit his lip, trying not to moan and offered Merlin a grin and left. He then went to the check out and paid before rushing out with his confused friends. 

The last few days was hell, he couldn’t get Merlin out of his mind. 

He was good to him and even knew the basics, even though it really was just the basics he took care of Arthur and he appreciated it. 

He took a chance and phoned the reception. “Hello?”

“Hello, this is The Ealdor Dentist clinic. How may we help you?” A lady asked. 

“I was wondering, can I speak to my dentist Mr Emrys please? It’s urgent.” He pleaded, gripping his leg. 

“Sure, just a moment.” She said and there was a pause and Arthur heard a shuffle.

“Hello? Who is this?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur sighed, feeling relief flood over him. “Hello, this is Arthur Pendragon.”

“Ah yes, Mr Pendragon. Is everything ok?” He asked happily.

“Yes…everything is fine…I was wondering….could….could I ask…you uh…out on a date?” He asked, his eyes tightly shut.

There was a long pause.

“You know what? It’s so boring in my flat in the moment so sure, you seem like a nice guy. How about the Avalon? I’ll meet you there at eight tonight?” Merlin asked before cursing. “Or did you already plan something? Shit…I should have asked first, sorry.” He chuckled, there was a giggle in the distance. 

“He’s been crushing on you for days now!” The lady said and Arthur grinned, blushing. 

“No, no it’s ok. The Avalon it is.” Arthur smiled. 

“Ok, great. Ignore Gwen, she is just teasing you.” Merlin chuckled.

“It’s fine…see you then?” Arthur asked. 

“See you then, Arthur.” Merlin smiled and hanged up.


End file.
